<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anacostia Quartermaine's (Secret) Wife. by Reign90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132539">Anacostia Quartermaine's (Secret) Wife.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90'>Reign90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love, Motherland Fort Salem Week, No Lesbians Die, Original Character(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anacostia has just learned of General Adler's spell of the President, she's having to deal with a sulky prisoner &amp; a class of hormonal cadets what she really doesn't need is the arrival of a stubborn wife.</p><p> </p><p>(When watching the show I realised we know very little about Anacostia so I decided to invent a backstory &amp; a life for her &amp; when thinking about it I decided to create an OC to do so.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anacostia Quartermaine/OriginalCharacter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anacostia Quartermaine's (Secret) Wife.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anacostia pulled at her collar, her feet dragged along the ground. It had been a long and stressful day, all she wanted to do was dive into the shower and curl up in front of the TV and relax.</p><p><br/>"What are you doing here?" Anacostia sighed as she closed the door behind her, it had been a long and stressful day; she just wanted to get into the shower and relax for the rest of the night.</p><p><br/>Looking after hormonal cadets was not something she realized she had signed up for, but apparently, that was her life now. </p><p><br/>Anacostia did not want to deal with Diana tonight. <br/>The annoying woman lounged lazily against the couch, her tall, slender frame was slightly too big, so she elegantly bent her legs still managing to look divine. Her long flame-red hair delicately and effortlessly flowed around her shoulders. Anacostia ignored that old familiar voice in her head of the past.</p><p><br/>"That doesn't sound like you are very pleased to see me." Diana purred. </p><p><br/>"I'm tired." </p><p><br/>"You insisted on staying here, Anacostia, darling, some of us got out," Diana smirked, running her slender fingers through her long red hair. </p><p><br/>"You didn't get out, you ran out and nearly killed General Adler in the process." Anacostia sighed; she was in no mood for the woman's annoying rebellion tonight. </p><p><br/>Diana grimaced. "I saved myself, there was no way I was risking becoming one of those old biddies that follow her around like an ominous shadow, too busy playing chess and knitting to have any real fun." </p><p><br/>"It could be worse." Anacostia shrugged</p><p>nonchalantly. "A noble sacrifice for General Adler is considered heroic."</p><p><br/>"And would you have still been interested in an old forgotten sidepiece?" Diana challenged the woman.</p><p> <br/>"It's irrelevant now." </p><p><br/>Diana rolled her petulant green eyes. A frown marked her perfect red lips. "Don't you think there is something  a little odd in one person believing they hold all the answers to conquer all the evils in the world?"</p><p><br/>"No." She did. "What do you want?"</p><p><br/>"Well, let's put it this way, we need to talk because President Wade is pissed, she was very perplexed to find she did not announce publicly what she intended to, come to think of it we all were," Diana spoke rising to her feet. "Adler is as I have always said she is an egomaniac who may have begun humbly as a victim, but Anacostia who that is good would do this, manipulate someone's free will for their selfishness?"<br/>Anacostia couldn't reply, she had no response; she struggled with the knowledge ever since she had learned the truth. She had always been loyal to Sarah Adler, but this had been going too far. </p><p><br/>"Adler just prolonged the inevitable, President Wade is baying for her blood Anacostia and not just her from what I hear." Diana felt a small amount of pleasure saying it aloud, but she saw the concern in the woman's dark eyes. "Adler has grown too arrogant over time, she believes she must live in eternal youth and rob that of others, and for what? Why does she live so long, and no one else?" <br/>Anacostia opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out, when she was younger she had looked up to Sarah Adler with awe and wonder, she'd worked hard to become as strong as her and succeed to be recognized in her eyes. </p><p><br/>That was why she had chosen the academy and Sarah over the rebellious Diana Lacey. </p><p><br/>"She has a job to do." </p><p><br/>"The most arrogant war leaders in history all knew they would succumb to lady time Anacostia. They knew they'd have to pass over the baton of control to a new generation, Adler is drunk on a power she should have passed over hundreds of years ago", Diana said calmly, but secretly she was worried. "General Bellweather is that new generation." </p><p><br/>"if you'll excuse me, I need to get a shower, I'm not in the mood to discuss this," </p><p><br/>"Don't mind me at all, in fact." Diana smiled. "I could help you if you liked it."</p><p><br/>"I'm good, thanks." </p><p><br/>"You've become such a grouch Anacostia, do you remember that one night we were late and alone showering in the changing rooms and …"</p><p><br/>"The past is where it should be kept in the past." Anacostia hated the memory of that night, it had been their last night together. </p><p><br/>"She wouldn't be half so loyal to you," Diana added bluntly. </p><p><br/>"How did you creep in here?" Anacostia asked, reaching for the buttons of her uniform jacket and undoing them. </p><p><br/>Diana let her eyes feast for a moment on the other woman's hands expertly work on the buttons, Anacostia always did know how to use her hands well. "Anacostia, darling, we all have our little magic wonders."</p><p><br/>"Through the window then." Anacostia sighed, spying the window ajar. </p><p><br/>"I may be a little rusty with magic these days." Diana shrugged. "But that's okay I have you to protect me."<br/>Anacostia sent the woman a look that said she wasn't surprised. "You spend far too much time up the President's backside, I would say."<br/>"Oh, that hurt Anacostia, and quite ironic coming from you." Diana retorted. "Did you emerge from Adler's ass end yet?"</p><p><br/>"Is that all you came here for, Diana?" Anacostia sighed. </p><p><br/>"I didn't realize I needed a reason to visit my wife." Diana smiled, moving closer to the frowning woman reaching her hand out to let her fingers run along Anacostia's open jacket. </p><p><br/>"Wife, I suppose that is something you can blame General Adler for too," Anacostia replied grumpily. "Or thank her. Whatever mood you're in, I imagine." </p><p><br/>"Why would I thank her for anything?"</p><p><br/>"She was the one who convinced your parents to let you marry me." The Sergeant replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "The great and powerful Lacey family would never have let their dearest youngest daughter marry a no one orphan."</p><p><br/>Diana chuckled. "Oh, Anacostia, dear sweet, stubborn wife of mine, you are naive if you think I'd have married anyone but you." </p><p><br/>Diana's family had been one of the witch elites; her mother had been a highly decorated General loyal to General Adler and the youngest of four children but the only one to rebel. </p><p><br/>Anacostia had always wondered why an orphan who craved a place to belong, she'd fallen so hard for the girl who wanted no part of it. </p><p><br/>"You forget, dearest one, it was my ancestor's neck they put the noose around first, we all know the story of how Sara bravely sang and saved herself and countless others. I wonder how much of that is true and which bits are used by her to glorify herself?"</p><p><br/>"Not this again." Anacostia raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed it, she was feeling the onset of a headache. </p><p><br/>"Just seems a little odd to me, why would she have waited until after torture?" Diana shrugged. </p><p><br/>"What is the name of that colleague of yours again?" Anacostia asked, trying to leave the evidence of envy out of her voice.</p><p><br/>"Which colleague?" Diana asked, confused.</p><p><br/>"The brunette, I saw you in the president's conference's background last month your heads were pressed together, and you were laughing." Anacostia had memorized the scene in her mind and replayed it over and over again. </p><p><br/>"Jennifer?" </p><p><br/>Anacostia felt her blood boil. She hated that name now with the most intense passion. </p><p><br/>"Wait a minute, are you jealous?"</p><p><br/>"No."</p><p><br/>Diana felt a note of satisfaction; she wouldn't tell Anacostia, however, that no matter how much time they spent apart, she'd never cheated with anyone. She wanted more than anything for Anacostia to run away with her leave behind Adler and the danger, but she knew the woman was far too loyal and noble to do that. </p><p><br/>"Kiss me," Diana whispered, pulling Anacostia closer, their lips meeting initially in a soft echo kiss. </p><p><br/>For a brief moment, they separate, Anacostia's eyes fixed on the woman's parted lips she recalled to her mind the first kiss they shared, so young and inexperienced yet the excitement never faded. </p><p><br/>The Sergeant slipped her hand behind Diana's head and pulled her into a kiss that took Diana's breath away. The touch of their lips was gentle as before, at first, but became harder. Opening her mouth, Anacostia feels a sense of satisfaction as Diana mirrors her actions. Diana's lips open as their kiss deepens, and she feels the brush of their tongues. <br/>Anacostia pulled the material that covered Diana's breasts to each side. </p><p><br/>God, they were so perfect! Her hands fondled Diana's breasts as they continued to passionately kiss. <br/>Anacostia could feel Diana's nipples getting hard under her expert touch. Anacostia started to kiss her way down, kissing her neck softly, then kissing Diana's collar bone. Then she began to kiss her gorgeous breasts, running her tongue over Diana's luscious breasts. </p><p><br/>The Sargent's tongue circled Diana's erect nipple before finally taking it into her hungry mouth.<br/>Anacostia stared up at Diana as she began to suckle from her breast. </p><p><br/>Diana's breath was slightly labored as Anacostia took turns lightly, biting on her nipple and flicking her tongue at it as she sucked on her breasts.<br/>Diana caressed her wife's face and ran her fingers through her hair. </p><p><br/>Anacostia dropped to her knees and stared up into her lover's blue eyes. Smiling at each other.</p><p>Anacostia brought her hands to either side of Diana's smooth, supple legs, slowly guiding her hands underneath Diana's black micro dress. "You wore my favorite dress."</p><p><br/>"So you do remember me."</p><p><br/>"I could never forget you." Anacostia's fingers found the thin straps of Diana's black g-string panties. </p><p><br/>"Pick up a cell phone once in a while then, I miss you." Diana smiled as she started to pull her panties down. Anacostia helped her by pulling them down to her ankles as she stepped out of them. </p><p><br/>"Playing hard to get is working," Anacostia smirked up at her lover with a  mischievous look in her eyes as she placed an open-mouthed kiss along Diana's thigh.</p><p><br/>"I mean it Anacostia, I worry when you go...you know, I worry about you," Diana spoke seriously.  </p><p><br/>Diana spread her legs apart and leaned against the wall as Anacostia hiked her skirt up above her hips. Diana brought the woman's head close to her sex, and Anacostia let Diana feel her warm breath against her skin.</p><p><br/>Diana lovingly stroked the other woman's head as Anacostia circled her tongue around Diana's pussy, flicking it against her clit. Putting her lips on Diana's already moist sex, kissing it tenderly. Diana let out a little moan. </p><p><br/>Anacostia put her hands on Diana's hips, clutching her tightly and taking her pussy into her hungry mouth, driving her tongue deep inside Diana's body, flicking it inside her.</p><p><br/>Diana arched her back with a gasp and brought her hips up in a better position for Anacostia's eager mouth. Diana put her hands on the back of her wife's head, holding her tightly against her hot center. </p><p><br/>Anacostia looked up at her lover. Diana's eyes were closed, and her cheeks were flushed red. With a satisfied smirk, Anacostia kept up her assault on Diana's delicious pussy. Her tongue was deep inside her, flicking wildly.</p><p><br/>Diana's body was on the verge of cumming. Anacostia could feel her body tighten up, feeling the muscles on the inner walls of her vagina start to flutter and then tighten around her tongue. </p><p><br/>Then a torrent of Diana's juices came rushing into her mouth. After a few minutes, Diana's body finished climaxing. </p><p><br/>After Diana had finished cumming, Anacostia stood back up, pulled the bottom of her dress back down, leaned in, kissed her on the lips, and let her taste her juices.</p><p><br/>They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.</p><p><br/>"I love making love to you, babe."</p><p><br/>"You are so amazing!" Said Diana. "I expect a dinner date first next time."</p><p><br/>Then she kissed her wife on the lips.</p><p><br/>Anacostia grinned into the kiss. "Give me some warning, and I'll make it happen." </p><p><br/>"As long as the great General Adler consents." Diana moved away, annoyed again but this time slightly unsteady on her feet.</p><p><br/>"Don't start." </p><p><br/>"When can we leave all this behind Anacostia? I don't want to only see my wife for a few hours every month." It was getting harder to try to pretend she was happy.</p><p><br/>"It won't be forever," Anacostia reassured her wife.</p><p><br/>"I'm still kept a secret."</p><p><br/>"That's not true, I just don't talk about my business to people." </p><p><br/>"I'm not business Anacostia, I'm your wife."</p><p><br/>Anacostia smiled, reaching for Diana's hand and pulling her closer. "I know I can never forget you. I have to watch these cadets with their hormones on turbo charge daily and try to control my own because I miss you."</p><p><br/>"As long as they keep their hormones away from you." Diana pouted. </p><p><br/>"I only have eyes for you."</p><p><br/>"Good." </p><p><br/>"Didn't you mention something about helping me in the shower?" </p><p><br/>"I did "</p><p><br/>"Well then, what's the hold-up?"</p><p><br/>Anacostia led Diana off to the bathroom with a brief detour to her bedside table to pick up provisions with a giggle. </p><p><br/>Anacostia's desire was at a fever pitch. Pushing Diana into the wall, she kissed her deeply. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Grabbing Diana's ass in her hands and picked her up. She felt as light as a feather. </p><p><br/>Diana put her arms around Anacostia's neck and wrapped her legs around her torso, holding on as Anacostia held her firmly against the wall grinding her crotch against hers while they kissed.</p><p><br/>Holding on to her lover, Anacostia carried her off to the bathroom, their lips never parting. </p><p><br/>Once inside, Anacostia let her down, and they eagerly stripped their clothes off. Diana was completely naked. And the only thing Anacostia kept on was her strapon. </p><p><br/>Anacostia turned the water on. The water felt good against their naked bodies, taking Diana into her arms once more Anacostia pushed her against the shower's wall. </p><p><br/>She'd wanted to be inside someone so badly in her life. There were so many downsides to only seeing each other a few days every few months, but the upside was most definitely that they felt like the first all over again every time they made love. </p><p><br/>Taking her cock in her hand, Anacostia guided it to Diana's tight opening. Diana moved her hips forward. The bulbous head of the strapon disappeared from view as it penetrated her body.</p><p><br/>She gasped as she felt the cock slide inside her. Adrenaline was surging in Anacostia's veins. <br/>Anacostia took her firm ass in my hands and picked her up again. Diana wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and legs around her waist, holding on to her. She felt so light in Anacostia's grasp. So right that the Sergeant wished that she could hold her every day, not just a few days scattered here and there.</p><p><br/>Anacostia started to thrust her hips. </p><p><br/>Diana let out a moan. Anacostia pressed her lips to hers, and they kissed. It felt good to be inside her. Two bodies, merging together as one as Anacostia penetrated her slowly with long deep thrusts, burying her cock deep inside Diana's delicious body. </p><p><br/>The steam from the shower added to the heat of their passion. Using her legs to pull herself into her wife, Diana's hips crashed down into Anacostia's.<br/>"Oh, fuck!" Anacostia cursed. </p><p><br/>Her arms were starting to get tired. It was getting harder to hold onto Diana's wriggling body. Taking a few steps and pushed her against the back of the shower, pinning her against the wall. </p><p><br/>Anacostia began to increase her tempo, pumping her hips faster and harder, Diana's arms were clasped tightly around her neck.</p><p><br/>Anacostia pulled her cock out as far as she could and then slowly driving it into her, burying it deep inside her tight pussy. She rocked her body up and down with micro thrusts. Diana's pussy tightened around the cock as she began to cum. </p><p><br/>Anacostia locked her lips against Diana's, kissing her thoroughly. Their tongues danced, as Diana's body stiffened while she came. Slowly, Anacostia eased them down to the shower floor, and Diana was on top of Anacostia, straddling her body. </p><p><br/>                                                 xxx</p><p><br/>Anacostia lounged smugly back against the pillows as she watched Diana trail around the bedroom, searching for her clothes. "I don't know why you are rushing, you should just stay here with me all night." Anacostia patted the empty space Diana had just left. </p><p><br/>Diana stopped in her tracks, lifting her sculpted eyebrow. "Yes, have you ever tried to sneak out of this academy in the light of day?"</p><p><br/>"No, I never have; tell me what it was like," Anacostia smirked. </p><p><br/>"You're far too smug right now, and I hate you for it." <br/>Anacostia's proud smile remained fix; life was too stressful recently. She had no idea how much she had needed and craved this moment with her wife. </p><p><br/>"Do you have to leave right now?" </p><p><br/>"Yes, I have a meeting early, and thanks to your boss and mentor, my boss is insanely pissed off." Diana sighed, slipping back into her dress. </p><p><br/>"Hmm, I didn't know she was planning that Diana." Anacostia reached out to the other woman, an honest Ernest look in her eyes.</p><p><br/>Diana smiled. "I know, things are getting worse, aren't they?"</p><p><br/>"I'm not sure yet."</p><p><br/>"You always did try to protect me," Diana said sadly. "When can we run away, you and I sprint off into the wilderness together and make cute babies." </p><p><br/>Anacostia let out a laugh. "One day, we will." </p><p><br/>"I'm holding you to that, or I will steal you away from here and carry you away with me." </p><p><br/>"To the White House with Jennifer." Anacostia snorted. </p><p><br/>Diana rolled her eyes. "Really, are we going to do this now?"</p><p><br/>Anacostia remained silent.</p><p><br/>"Fine, Even if Jennifer was available and into me, I would not return that interest because of your stubborn pain in my ass. I love you, and I live for these stolen moments as if you haven't guessed." </p><p><br/>"I'm sorry."</p><p><br/>"Yes, well, stop doubting me you're the one here with people like you who share your beliefs and gifts, I need to get going now." Diana took one final look at the woman and smiled. "Be careful; I want a forever with you."</p><p><br/>"Yes, Ma'am." </p><p><br/>Diana rolled her eyes and marched toward the bed, leaning down to kiss Anacostia's lips. "I mean it, without you, there is no point."</p><p><br/>"I love you," Anacostia whispered at the woman's honest, heartfelt words. </p><p><br/>"And I love you, goodbye, my beloved." </p><p><br/>Anacostia heard the door close and finally allowed the tear to fall from her eyes, casting a wetness trail down her cheeks. She knew she was lucky, Diana had rebelled and fled, but she had never escaped from her life. </p><p><br/>Diana was the one person in the world she had who had never abandoned her or disappointed her, she knew the day must come when she would have to choose Diana and leave her life as she knew it now. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>